Make Me Real
by Juno L
Summary: A morte de uma menina os levou aonde jamais imaginaram poder estar; num novo mundo e a lembrança de vidas antigas e o destino de quem não poderiam escapar. AU FICHAS ABERTAS.


O gravador foi colocado em cima da mesinha de madeira, bem ao lado do abajur velho cuja lâmpada não estava em seus melhores. A luz fraca daquele cômodo tornava o ambiente um pouco sombrio.

-Muito bem, podemos começar?- Perguntou a que entrevistava.

Com um leve aceno de cabeça a moça de olhar cansado, e aparência enferma, consentiu; um pequeno sorriso tristonho apareceu nos lábios ressecados.

-Então é verdade que a senhorita é capaz de prever o futuro?- Começou de supetão.

-Sim, é verdade.- Com a voz arrasta, aquela que um dia fora uma mulher vivaz e bonita, respondeu.- Mas não é algo que eu me orgulhe.

-Mas o mundo há muitos aqui que gostariam de ter esse dom e vivem a lhe procurar!Deve ao menos sentir-se lisonjeada!

Pallas desviou o olhar para a janela ao seu lado; do décimo andar as pessoas pareciam apenas formigas. A vida passava e ninguém parecia se importar com o que estava por vir. Ela sorriu triste antes de baixar o olhar, com um suspiro penoso ela voltou sua atenção para a mulher toda emperiquitada que a entrevistava. A sua volta, alguns anotavam cada palavra que dizia, na esperança de profetizar sobre o futuro próximo de cada um.

-Eles estão se aproximando. Não vai tardar até que um por um, todos nós, sucumbirmos à eles...

Ela olhava fixa pra a jornalista sensacionalista, como o jornal para quem trabalhava, causando calafrios à moça que engoliu em seco ao final daquelas palavras.

-Monstros e fantasmas são reais...Eles vivem dentro de nós e , às vezes, eles vencem.

Pallas então voltou sua atenção novamente para a janela deixando a equipe que a entrevistava estática.

X_X_X_X_X

Estavam todos sentados nas cadeiras confortáveis daquela mesa redonda; o local era acolhedor, mas ao mesmo tempo passava a seriedade que um escritório deveria ter. Os participantes da reunião que estava prestes a acontecer conversam animadamente, mas sempre mantendo o tom de voz baixo. Uns riam, outro relembravam dos tempos passados, contudo, era unanime a surpresa de todos ao saberem que tinham em comum trabalharem para alguma instituição de segurança.

Dohko , assim como Aldebaran e Camus, trabalhava para a promotoria do Estado, todos conhecidos pelo senso de justiça e imparcialidade nos tribunais. Shura, Mask- como os amigos o chamavam- e Milo eram prestigiados detetives Departamento de Homicídios da cidade. Aiolos e Aiolia pertenciam ao exército; Kanon à marinha, assim como o irmão gêmeo Saga. Afrodite e Shaka eram Agentes Federais.

E todos, nesse momento, encontravam-se sentados à mesa. Logo estaria em reunião com um representante do governo; claro que aquele convite-intimação foi recebido por todos com surpresa. De fato, exceto Afrodite e Shaka, nenhum deles se metera em algum caso que necessitasse da presença dos poderosos.

-Senhores, boa tarde.- Todos tiveram suas atenções voltadas para o homem de corpo largo e farto bigode que adentrava. – Podem me chamar de Honório, sem formalidades, por favor.

-Boa tarde.- Responderam juntos.

-Senhores, sem mais delongas, sei que devem estar se perguntando o porquê foram chamados as pressas para essa reunião. –O homem apoiou a palma das mãos na mesa e debruçou-se de leve olhando atentamente cada um daqueles jovens rostos.

Em cima da mesa de vidro havia um pequeno controle remoto, o que presidia reunião, catou com a mão de dedos gorduchos e apontou para o telão logo atrás de si e apertou o botão "Liga". De imediato a foto de uma mulher se fez naquela tela; todos os presentes olhavam para garota que não parecia ter mais de 20 anos.

-Pallas Abnara – Disse.- Vinte e cinco anos; Arqueóloga; solteira e devota ao trabalho.

-Que isso, estão tentando nos arrumar um encontro?- Comentou Kanon. Os demais da mesa não puderam deixar de rir, com exceção de Shaka.

-Não, senhor.- O bigodudo continuou.- Pallas foi encontrada morta ontem a noite.

Os homens continuaram olhando sem entender o motivo daquilo tudo, afinal, se aquilo era um caso de assassinato a polícia não poderia cuidar do assunto?Para que o exército e marinha?

-Assassinada?- Perguntou Camus.

-Não. Suicídio.

-Caso encerrado então!- Concluiu Mask.- Agora vai nos dizer por que fomos chamados as pressas?

Honório suspirou fundo antes de prosseguir.

-Senhores, algum de vocês conhece essa moça?- Os rapazes trocaram olhares antes de negarem terem visto aquela mulher alguma vez, Milo até pensou em fazer um comentário que bem que gostaria de ter conhecido a moça, mas Kamus, como quem previra, o olhara com cara de poucos amigos.

-Essa moça, Honório- Manifestou-se Aldebaran.- Quem ela é?Creio que gente importante , não é?

-De certa fora está certo Aldebaran. – O gorducho voltou a correr o olhar por cada um dos presentes.- Pallas morreu ontem à noite, contudo, esse manhã recebemos uma mensagem...

Honório parou por um segundo e respirou fundo. Os demais esperavam que ele continuasse, mas parecia que o mais velho estava preso nos próprios pensamentos. Dohko, que até então mantinha-se calado, pronunciou-se.

-Uma mensagem?- O velhinho perguntou.

-Sim, senhor...Uma mensagem da própria Pallas.

-Mas ela não tinha se matado ontem?- Perguntou Afrodite.- Ela deixou gravada a mensagem?

-Não...Senhores, é um pouco complicado essa estória...- O sujeito puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se.

-Pallas ficou conhecida no meio da arqueologia após a descoberta de uns pergaminhos em terras Árabes. Ela e um grupo de moças cuidavam da tradução das escritas. O que acontece, senhores é...- Ele umedeceu os lábios.- A senhorita que vêem nessa imagem tornou-se muito importante para nós quando esses pergaminhos começaram a ser traduzidos.

Enquanto Honório falava Saga observava atentamente a foto da moça reproduzida no telão; como num estalo o geminiano lembrou-se de onde a conhecia.

-Essa moça, - Saga interrompeu.- Não é ela aquela que dizem prever o futuro?

Mask olhou desconfiado para Saga assim que viu Honório confimar.

-E como você sabe disso?- O italiano perguntou.

-Vi numa reportagem na internet...-Respondeu sem dar muita importância.

-Internet?E que site você anda freqüentando?O do horóscopo?- Kanon riu e levou um cutucão de Saga.- Essa porra tá estranha, hein, Saga.

-Senhores, agora não!- Pediu o velho Dohko.- Senhor Honório, por favor, prossiga.

-Como estava dizendo...Pallas realmente podia prever o futuro; em seus sonhos...- antes de ser interrompido por um Shaka que já abria a boca para protestar.- Também achamos absurdo, senhor!Mas é a pura verdade.

-Mas que merda...Com que diabos estamos lidando aqui?- Aiolia deu um tapa na mesa.-Sonhos?Prever o futuro?Mensagens de gente morta?

Honório vendo o alvoroço que se formava na mesa, resolveu por fim apertar outro botão do controle que ainda tinha em mãos dando play ao vídeo. Todos calaram-se a observavam na tela a moça que parecia ajeitar a câmera antes de começar a falar. Ela já não tinha a aparência bonita da foto que viram a pouco, mas parecia exausta e acaba.

-_ Olá, meu nome é Pallas e...Bom, pouco importa na verdade._- Ela olhava perdida para os lados.- _Há um ano, durante uma escavação, eu e meu grupo, onde grandes amigas minhas também faziam parte, achamos pergaminhos há muito perdidos. Pergaminhos esses que continham uma língua arcaica e similar a uma mistura de todas as outras que já vimos, numa espécie de código. Foi algo excitante demais!Ah, recém-formada e já participando de uma importante descoberta!_

_Acreditávamos que ali teriam os primeiros registros do que hoje temos como a Bíblia; as passagens e textos sagrados...A versão que não se sabia. Mas logo vimos o quão enganados estávamos. Ao decifrarmos o código e a escrita dos pergaminhos vimos que se tratava de algo completamente diferente, mas não menos interessante._

_Tínhamos ali o registro de uma outra religião; algo que falava de uma mundo mágico, onde as almas assumem sua verdadeira forma e vivem em harmonia. Um mundo onde os homens entram ao "fechar os olhos"; um mundo que existe paralelo ao nosso. Com deuses, guerreiros e lendas próprias. Logo vimos que era como um registro de uma nação antiga, que nunca existiu. Uma fábula, brincávamos.- Ela sorriu amarga._

_Não havia como não ficar animada. Contudo, coisas estranhas se sucederam a medida que decifrávamos aquelas escritas. Eu e as outras meninas começamos a ter sonhos estranhos...Sonhos num mundo diferente; um mundo de guerras, contudo belíssimo, onde grande guerreiros nos viam, até o dia que vimos uma a outra em nossos sonhos e conversamos como se estivéssemos acordadas._

_Tínhamos alcançado o mundo aonde só se chega com os olhos fechados. Pensávamos, a princípio ser nada, mas quando avistamos uma a outra em nossos sonhos...oh, sabíamos que aquilo era real!_

_Infelizmente aquele mundo não nos dava passagem apenas quando dormíamos. Passamos a ver as criaturas que daquele lugar em nosso mundo, mas só nós a enxergávamos. Os homens e mulheres a quem conhecemos também nos vinham em desespero pedir por ajuda...Avisar-nos que o portal estava prestes a quebrar e o lacre seria rompido._

_Não entediamos nada...Estávamos alucinando. Não dormíamos e nem comíamos. Pouco a pouco, uma a uma, fomos definhando. Perdi todas em quem confiava e gostava..._

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu com Pallas chorando em silêncio. As lágrimas teimavam em cair de seus olhos.

_- De um grupo de cinco apenas eu sobrei._- Continuou.- _Todas morreram. E eu, eu,...Eu continuei, segui em frente, mas ainda tenho as visões daquele mundo. Elas me alertavam sobre a passagem daquele mundo pra esse e caos que seria. Minhas visões são as visitas que faço àquele mundo e vejo os acontecimentos refletirem em nosso. O tempo lá corre antes, mais cedo._

_Em uma de minhas últimas visitas aquele mundo; avisaram-me que precisava encontrar os guerreiros que ajudariam a rainha a conter os exércitos inimigos e manter aquele mundo e o nosso separados- como devem ser. Pediram-me para encontrar esses cavaleiros que lutam com as constelações a protegê-los!Mas eu não consigo saber seus nomes...Não..._

_Ontem, quando dormi, voltei ao Mundo Espiritual, como chamam. Estava no meio de uma batalha; pessoas gritando e correndo, matando e sendo mortas!Sangue!Sangue! O fogo, o vento, a terra, a água! Até que...Até que avistei, em meio a luta, empunhando armas, minha amigas!Sim, elas estavam lá e estavam vivas e combatiam ferozmente aqueles bárbaros!_

Pallas sorria, mas seus olhos tinham um ar de perdidos e insanos. As noites mal dormidas estavam acabando com ela. As lágrimas ainda caiam por seu rosto.

-Não pude ver ou ouvir mais nada. Alguém acertou-me durante a luta..- Ela escorregou a gola da camisa pelo ombro mostrando o corte profundo e avermelhado em seu ombro.- Lembro apenas da dor...Dor...Eu não agüento mais.

A jovem olhou para a câmera com os olhos marejas em lágrima e o rosto avermelhado; mordia o lábio inferior e era evidente seu esforço para conter a dor em seu peito.

-_Eu não agüento mais._- Concluiu antes de ergueu o braço e levar a cabeça uma arma.- _Não mais._

E puxou o gatilho.

* * *

**_Sei, sei que ainda to devendo Ashes and Dust, mas não pude me conter!Bom, você devem saber como sou chata com as fichas... prometo logo adiantar essa e a outra fic. E prometo melhores explicações no próximo capitulo!_**

**_Sim, o Dohko está idoso nesse começo, mas relaxem, meninas ou meninos que ficarem com ele_**

**_A estória se passa num mundo místico e mágico onde os guerreiros tem o controle dos elementos da natureza( é, tipo Avatar, mas um pouco diferente!XD) Yaoi será permitido assim como Yuri. Todos os dourados e amazonas estão disponíveis- ainda não sei com que Pallas vai ficar!Aliás, a própria está disponível- e o Dite, na minha concepção doentia é gay mesmo. u_u Vale lembra que esse mundo é algo meio medieval-fantasioso-nárnia._**

**_A guerra tem início entre dois "reinos". Sei que é um pouco vago, mas dá liberdade pra criação da estória daqueles que serão nativos desse mundo._**

**_Ah, sim, para ficar com o Shion deve-se ser a Rainha. Afinal, temos dois de Ares da estória!O caso de Kanon e Saga ainda está em discussão!XD A ficha de Pallas será colocada mais tarde, mas para constar, apesar da aparencia cansada e o ar de louca, ela era uma moça saudável ; um pouco cabeça dura, esforçada e companheira fiel. As vezes grossas, mas sempre prestativa, não muito boa em demonstrar sentimentos, mas carinhosa ao modo dela, tímida quanto a expressar seus sentimentos. Um pouco mandona e bastante inteligente._**

**_Perdão os eventuais erros ortográficos, mas é tarde da noite já!_**

**Nome:**

**Idade:**

**Profissão: ( As opções são amigas de Pallas, gueirras, serviçais da rainha ou rainha)**

**Aparência: ( em batalha e civil)**

**Personalidade:**

**História:**

**Par: (mais de uma opção please!)**

**Elemento a dominar: ( São quatros – fogo, vento, água, terra)**

**Arma que usa:**

**Acréscimos:**

**Pequenas modificações e cenas pesada são aceitas?: (sabe como é, morte, sexo...8D)**

**Juno.**


End file.
